This invention relates to disposable diapers for absorbing and containing excretion.
Japanese Patent Application Disclosure Gazette (Kokai) No. Hei3-136653 discloses an integral or unitary disposable diaper having a topsheet with a pair of side barrier cuffs formed thereon and extending along transversely opposite side edges of the topsheet and a pair of end barrier flaps extending along longitudinally opposite ends thereof. Both the barrier cuffs and the barrier flaps are adapted to be collapsible inwardly of the diaper. The side barrier cuffs extend between the longitudinally opposite ends of the diaper while the end barrier flaps extend between the transversely opposite sides of the diaper and cover longitudinally opposite ends of the side barrier cuffs.
The side barrier cuffs are longitudinally elastic so that the side barrier cuffs are normally biased under the effect of their longitudinal elasticity to rise up on the topsheet-and thereby to form pockets opening inwardly of the diaper between the side barrier cuffs and the topsheet when the diaper is put on a wearer's body. However, side barrier cuffs alone are not effective to prevent excretion from leaking from the sides of the diaper, even if side flaps extending outwardly of the side barrier cuffs are provided with elastic members so as to contact the side flaps against a wearer's skin.